


That Fucking Smut That Brooklyn Wanted

by m1nt_yoongi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Help, IM SO GROSS SHIT SORRY, M/M, Shameless Smut, so much sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1nt_yoongi/pseuds/m1nt_yoongi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I bet y'all like Daisuga smut. Here is the product of too many disgusting RPs and my bro being a fuckin' nasty ass. Also if you are here for bottom Suga or any variation of a submissive Suga you gotta leave I don't make the rules. This is gross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Fucking Smut That Brooklyn Wanted

It had started like it usually did; there was one kiss, stolen briefly and playfully, before more followed, gradually slowing into a soft, lazy rhythm. They had been watching a movie, some mundane and cliché thing that neither of them really cared about, regardless of how much Daichi had been wanting to see it. It just couldn’t measure up to the slick slide of Suga’s lips against his, the dingy and bittersweet taste of his cigarette and coffee stained tongue making shudders roll through the notches of his spine like a rattling, out of tune marimba.

Sleepy nuzzles and petting had morphed into grabbing and clawing, Suga’s hands always so soft but so unyielding, raking troughs into his goose bump laden arms, and Daichi was losing himself fast.

“Daichi~, you’re making so much noise…” Suga whispered, his lips plush and spit soaked against Daichi’s own; they paid no mind to the mess that was coating their chins. “Does it really feel so good?”

He was taunting, as he was wont to do when Daichi melted like this, and it didn’t even matter. What mattered was the delicious slide of Suga’s smooth thigh against his barely clothed cock, the fabric of his silk panties dragging and catching as he writhed against his lover. He hadn’t dressed up much that night, and he had thought earlier that he should have, the apartment chilled enough to have him shivering without a blanket; the heat they were producing at the moment, however, was more than enough to quell those thoughts.  

“Suga…Please~…I need it.” He whimpered, eyes glossy and blown with lust as he clung to the other. The couch wasn’t ideal, but it was deep enough that he could easily lay himself out underneath Suga, pretty in his pink silk and sheer stockings, the fabric darkened where the tip of his dick pressed. “Please? I’ve been…really good…”

Suga’s brow popped up, his hands stilling where they’d been groping over soft pecs and perky nipples. “Oh? What’s this?” He mused. “I don’t remember giving you permission to use my name. I really, _really_ want to fuck you right now, but if you’re going to be disobedient, I suppose I can hold off and give you a few spankings instead~. Hmm…I think fifteen is reasonable…”

Daichi’s head was shaking almost immediately, thighs trembling as he forced himself to still; the lack of friction had him almost sobbing from withdrawal, but it would be worth it if he could avoid such a punishment. “No Sir, please no spankings, I’ll behave…I promise…”

“Ah~, you’re such a good boy for me…” Suga sighed, pressing and rolling his thumb over one of the nubs on Daichi’s chest, pinching it a moment later and reveling in the gorgeous arch of Daichi’s back. The moan that slipped out from between his lips was enjoyable as well, but he knew he could get the other to be even louder. “Mm…How many times do you think you can cum?”

Eyes widening, Daichi bit at his lip, tongue sliding out a moment later as he caught his breath. Suga _knew_ how many times he could cum; the only reason this question was ever asked was so he would be pushed just a bit further. “F-Four times, Sir…” he murmured, hips squirming as he attempted to rub his thighs together, not quite able to make it due to his proximity to Suga. “I can’t do that many, it’s too much…”

The click of Suga’s tongue was highly audible, his lips curling in a disappointed sneer. “Oh come now, Daichi. Of course you can~.” He cooed, leaning down to flick his tongue over the nipple he’d been steadily rolling between his thumb and forefinger, watching the wet flesh grow hard. “You’re so delicious Daichi…I’m going to make you cum until you’re screaming your throat raw…and you’re going to love it.”

The promise was enough to have Daichi’s eyes fluttering shut, jaw falling slack as he spread his thighs out of habit. He wanted to feel the raw slide of Suga’s length, always hot and hard and able to fill him _just right._ But he knew that wasn’t coming yet, and it wouldn’t for a while. Suga liked to play with him too much.

“Now…Since I know you love to be stuffed, here.” Suga murmured, bringing up one hand to drag the tip of his finger along Daichi’s bottom lip. Once Daichi let his tongue lap at the end, Suga pressed it further inside, letting two others join it just to see how eagerly the other sucked them in; watching the stretch of his lips was one thing, but having control over just how much they stretched was something that made Suga’s hips unconsciously rock forward. “So pretty~…I love seeing your mouth nice and full. Now…what should we do about this…”

He sighed softly as he reached down, tugging at the elastic of Daichi’s panties. He didn’t pull them off, loving the way the other squirmed when the slight movement dragged friction across his leaking cock; he didn’t really need to think twice, the urge to make an absolute filthy mess too strong as he began palming over the bulge between Daichi’s thighs. “You’re so hard~…I want to make you feel _so_ good…So be a good boy, and cum for me, yeah?”

Daichi’s breathing came out ragged, his jaw hardly able to keep up with the way Suga slid his fingers in and out of his mouth, his tongue slipping between and around the digits sloppily. He already had spit all over his chin, the motions making wet noises that filled the room. All he could do in response was gasp and moan, his hips rolling up into Suga’s firm hand, wanting every second of friction he could get; the closer he got, the more he whined, becoming louder and louder regardless of how muffled it was.

“You’re close, huh? That’s my good boy…Cumming so fast for Daddy. Go ahead, let me feel you spill it for me.” Suga breathed, leaning in close to drink up every second of Daichi’s inevitable, gorgeous orgasm. It was truly something to behold, the tight knit of the other’s brows as his cheeks flushed and his back curved upwards yet again making Suga gasp in delight and appreciation, more than thrilled about the feeling of sticky, wet heat that seeped into the fabric beneath his hand.

Daichi was shaking when he was done, unable to focus on sucking the fingers in his mouth as he panted heavily; they were withdrawn after a moment, and his moans and mewls were clear once again, his hips squirming and rolling with the aftershocks of his release. “Daddy~…Feels so good…” he breathed. “ ‘m all wet Daddy…”

Suga hummed softly, doing his best to ignore how painfully hard he was, his boxers doing nothing to conceal the fact. “God…you’re so perfect…Daddy can’t wait to bury his cock in you~.” He sighed, finally moving to pull the soiled panties off of Daichi’s hips, revealing the mess left behind; there was no hesitation before he was leaning down, dragging his tongue through the most concentrated area, moaning lowly at the taste. He left some behind for later use, taking his time in enjoying the potent flavor in his mouth as he traveled back up to Daichi’s mouth. “You taste so good, Daichi…Do you want some~?”

All Daichi could do was nod, fingers curled into the cushions by his head as he watched Suga get closer. He felt their tongues meet before their lips, the lingering bitterness in Suga’s mouth making him shudder as they licked into each other’s mouths; he could feel Suga’s hands sliding up the backs of his thighs, pushing them back and apart, and all he could do was mewl in delight at what was to come.

Once Suga had thoroughly spread Daichi’s taste throughout the other’s mouth, he pulled back, sitting back on his knees to get a good look. “Such a mess…” he hummed, thumbs rubbing in little circles on Daichi’s thighs. His eyes raked over the other’s body, noting how covered in spit, sweat, and cum he already was, and they hadn’t even gotten started. However, when he got a peek between Daichi’s legs, he couldn’t help but let out a happy little gasp, releasing the grip he held on the other’s thighs. “What’s this~?” He murmured, reaching to press at the glass plug that sat nestled inside of his lover’s hole. “Did you prepare yourself already? You’re such a slut, Daichi…You can’t even handle being empty for one night? I’m surprised you’re not constantly on your knees with one of your thick pink cocks inside of you…”

He took a moment to press the toy deeper, wiggling it and rubbing at what he knew was a good spot; Daichi was a babbling mess already, and Suga shivered from the intensity. “Ah~, I suppose it’s fine. Now I can just fill you up, and you won’t even have to wait~.” He cooed, pulling slowly at the plug. He watched the pale pink glass slide out, slick with lube and leaving behind a perfectly ready entrance in its wake.

“Daddy~, please…Please fill me up, I want it so badly, want your cock...” Daichi whined, lips pink and swollen from kisses that were almost bruising, heated breaths and needy begging slipping through them in a slurred mess. “Ruin me Daddy, fill me with your load, I need it~.”

Suga hummed lowly, reaching to drag his fingers through the bit of cum left between Daichi’s hips before he used it to slowly lube his own length, head tipping back as he moaned at the friction he so desperately needed. He wanted nothing more than to ram right into his lover and wreck him, but he also wanted to draw it out, and the prior won out in the end, his eagerness unable to be contained. “Shh~. I’ll take care of you…” he breathed, lining up his cock with the wet entrance before pressing inside slowly.

Daichi’s reaction was immediate, his legs spreading as far as he could make them to give Suga room to get nice and deep, the feeling of finally being filled making him tremble. It was too much, overwhelming him from head to toe, but it was just what he needed at the same time. “Oh~, yes…Fuck yes, all the way Daddy, please…Stuff me full…” he whimpered, cheeks ruddy and hot.

Suga couldn’t deny Daichi anything when he begged like that, his drive too strong to please his lover. He pressed as deep as he possibly could, grinding his hips against Daichi’s ass as he settled inside of him, and the way the other squeezed around him made him need a moment. Once he was sure he wouldn’t cum on the spot, he bit at his lip, hooking his arms around Daichi’s thighs for leverage as he leaned forward, crowding him and changing the angle for the better. “Are you ready, Sweetie?” he breathed, ignoring the way sweat dripped from his bangs onto Daichi’s flushed chest. “Daddy’s gonna fuck you hard now~…”

“Yes~, please, I’m ready…” Daichi murmured, breathless with anticipation. The moment he felt Suga begin to pull out again, he braced himself, and rightfully so; the pace was vigorous right away, Suga’s hips thrusting hard and fast, breathing heavy while he pounded into him. Daichi felt his body rock, his moans shaken and punctuated with each thrust. “Daddy! Fuck, _fuck,_ it’s so good…Oh please, so deep…My hole loves it Daddy, so much, yes…”

Daichi’s raw and uninhibited begging flooded Suga’s ears, the only sounds that mattered more than those of the wet sliding and harsh and rhythmic slapping coming from between their hips. Everything was overwhelming, Suga losing himself in how tight and hot Daichi felt around him. All he could think to do was kiss him, leaning down to easily reach the other’s lips. Between panting and moaning, the only thing they could accomplish was biting at the other’s lip, tongues sliding against each other; eventually, Suga made his way down Daichi’s jaw, sucking deep bruises onto the flesh of his neck and collar bones as he railed him into the couch.

Without Suga’s mouth to distract him, Daichi’s screams grew louder and louder, his voice shaking and barely able to handle the strain. “So close~…’m almost there, more Daddy, please~!” he babbled, whimpering when Suga bit at his pulse before pulling back again.

“Mm~, give me another one, Sweetie…” Suga panted, sitting up and moving his grip up to behind Daichi’s knees, spreading his thighs wide so he could watch himself slide in and out of the other, the angle absolutely flawless. “You’re taking me so greedily...Oh, I’m gonna give you such a big load…”

This seemed to push Daichi over the edge, spots flashing in his vision as he was overwhelmed with a second orgasm; his mantra of warbling moans and desperate whines was almost constant as he came, the bouncing from Suga’s continuous thrusts causing his length to paint his belly in strips of white.

The sudden tightness had Suga reeling, hips stuttering as he slowed and pressed as deeply as he could. It made him shiver to give Daichi so much, his hips still pumping slowly once he’d emptied himself into his lover’s waiting hole, and when he finally pulled out he didn’t have the heart to let it all go to waste. He hummed in content as he picked up the plug, sliding it snuggly back inside.

“There we go~.” Suga murmured, pressing against the toy with his thumb. “How does it feel Sweetie?”

“Wet, Daddy…” Daichi cooed. “I’m so full now…” He seemed pleased, which made Suga feel a swell of affection and pride in his chest, loving how happy Daichi always seemed when Suga gave him such a good release. “Thank you, Daddy, it was so good.”

Suga tutted softly, tucking himself back into his boxers before leaning forward to press a kiss against the center of Daichi’s sweat covered and still heaving chest. “Oh~, you’re welcome Sweetie. You were so good, you deserved it.” He murmured, kissing his way up to Daichi’s lips again. He was granted easy access, the kisses slow but sloppy and deep, both of them swallowing the other’s moans and sighs; Suga slotted their hips together then, relaxing on top of Daichi to slowly pet his chest, uncaring for the mess between them. “My perfect, good boy~.”

Daichi purred and melted happily under Suga’s praises, already feeling heavy with drowsiness. “Can I have more after a nap?” he murmured sleepily, letting his eyes flutter shut when Suga’s hand came up to run through his hair in gentle sweeps. “I want Daddy to fill me up so~ much today.”

Suga hummed as if he had to think about it, leaning up to kiss Daichi’s nose before he was nuzzling into his neck, ready for a nap himself. “Of course. But only if you sleep first. You need rest after rounds, otherwise you get too overwhelmed, you know that.” He sighed. He didn’t hear a protest, and he knew exactly why, chuckling softly when he felt the other’s chest rising slower and slower beneath his own.


End file.
